The Day I Never Knew Would Ever Happen
by xbieberliciousxx
Summary: Aubrey Marie Reed, an adorable girl who lives in Atlanta, along with her childhood friends, Ryan Butler Chaz Somers and Christian Beadles. Her Hatred over Justin Bieber will never change. Or will it? JUSTIN BIEBER.
1. The Day I Never Imangined of

My name is Aubrey Marie Reed, and this is my story. I'm 15 years old, with people saying I look 16-17. I moved to Atlanta 3 years ago, leaving all my friends behind in Ontario, it was an embarresment to live there, since that little Bieber girl was born there.

I kinda like Atlanta better, the weather is beautiful. I hang out with boys more than girls, girls start way to much drama and I hate it. Chaz and Ryan are like freakin' amazing! And honestly, my best friends. Christian is my little brother that I always wanted. Chaz and Ryan both moved here the second year that I left Ontario, they 'missed' me to much, haha. My life is pretty good and simple. Drama free , and im happy.

I dress pretty simple, not like other preppy girls that need their eight-hundred dollar purses, I mean I buy Coach purses and other brands, but not for that much money. Your only going to put your crap in side the bag right? lmfao. Hollister, Aeropostale, and Forever 21 is where I normally get all my clothes. I usually only wear shorts and skinny jeans .

I have curly blond hair with black highlights on the bottom. I had shoulder length hair, maybe a little bit longer. With aqua eyes that everyon considers them 'beautiful' , and im pretty short, 5'4.

"Aubrey!" I heard my obnoxious brother yell, oh yeah I forgot, I have an older brother who is 17, and a little sister who is a year old.

I walked over to Tyler's room, wondering what the fuck he would want at freakin 4 am. I walked into his room, dragging my feet to see him laying on his bed playing Black ops. Stupid obsession. But its a pretty sick game, but not to play for 9 hours non stop.

"Want to play with me? It gets pretty boring when you play buy your self and the people on Live are screaming at you in different languages" He chuckled at the end .

With that, I just grinned with my "Bring it on" face. I grabbed the controller and sat next to him.

2 hours passed, and Tyler still couldnt believe that I beat him. He kept babbling on and on. I went back to my bed after the rematch he wanted , that I still won. And kinda just layed there listening to Stephen Jerzak until I fell asleep.

I will admit, Stephen Jerzak is a hottie. And his music was inspirational. I dozed off thinking about him, which was kinda awkward.

The next morning I woke up to my parents telling me they were leaving now, and to text them if I need anything, and blah blah blah.

I groaned and got out of my bed. Got dressed , straightened my hair did my make up and chilled on my couch. After all, I was home alone, my parents were on a business trip like always , Tyler was at work and my little sister was staying over my aunts house for the week until my parents come back.

I decided to call Ryan, to see if he coud come over.

ring .. ring .. ring .. ring.. no answer? I was kinda freaked out because he ALWAYS answers his phone calls. I shook it off and went to my kitchen to get something to eat.

"BOO!"

I jumped and screamed and punched who ever it was.

"Ouch what the fuck Aubrey ! It's just me!" Ryan said.

Ryan.. ugh, I helped him up and he brushed off.

"Now you know not to scare me like that" I chuckled and gave him a hug.

Everyone says we would make a cute couple, but I think we could just be a friends. He is a cutie though.

"Earth tooo Aubbb!" I heard ryan .

"Oh sorry, just thinking" I looked around.

"Well obviously ,stupid" He smiled at me.

I heard the door opening, so we both walked over to where the front door was . It was chaz, my adorable friend.

"AUBREYYYYY!" He yelled. Running to me picking me up to give me a huge bear hug.

Of course I hugged back, and chuckled.

"Do you mind if Christian bring over a friend thats in town for the week later when he comes over?" Chaz looked at his phone while saying that.

"I don't care, why didn't he just text me?" I patted my pockets and my phone wasn't there. I kinda freaked out since I can't live without my iphone.

We kinda just chilled there until noon, waiting for Christian and his friend so we could go to the movies. He called me a couple minutes , while I was in thought wondering who his friend was.I went to open the door when I heard the loud KNOCK!

I went over to give him a hug and seen who was behind me.

I almost gagged, right there at the moment. ew.

**Hey guys (: , Im new to fanfiction. So I hope the word on my story gets around :]**


	2. And The Day Has Begun

I could not believe my eyes, what the hell is he doing here? He was looking at me head to toe, ew freak. I heard someone chuckle behind me, Ryan. He knows about me and Justin's passed, we all are child hood friends so we all know. But lets back track to when we were all in our 7-8 ages . We were at the play ground playing frisbee, I wasn't very cordinated at the age. I'm still not, i'm clumsy as hell. Anyways, I didn't catch the frisbee so Justin had some temper and started going off on me.

Saying how im not going no where in life, i'm a stupid child. Yes I know what your thinking, your like 7 years old, why do you care? Brush it off and get over it. Thing was, I wasn't very sociable at that age,until I turned like 12. So it really got to me. And after that day, we just hated each other. He always would do all these lame stupid pranks on me . And when he turned into the "pop sensation" he called me to tell him I wasn't cool enough to hang out with him or even talk to him.

I snapped out of my thought, thinking back hurt, since we were all best friends, but hey, I rather have real friends then fake friends (;

"Hey Aub, I haven't seen you forever" he smiled.

I backed away and rolled my eyes "Are you sure you can talk to me? Paparazzi might see us talking .."

He chuckled lightly and turned to Ryan.

What? Was he proud that he changed a whole lot over the years? We can't even talk to him with out him saying his excuse of being busy and the paparazzi might see him?

Whatever, I brushed it off and sat next to Chaz on the couch.

Ryan and Justin were whispering to each other, I can't see why they could just talk out loud. But Justin is stupid and needs to learn how to freakin' whisper.

"Does she still hate me?" He whispered to Ryan nervously.

I stood up and went to up to him "Yes I do, learn how to whisper. Faggot" I brushed past them bumping shoulder to shoulder with Justin. I heard Justin walk behind me, he grabbed my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes.

I will admit, his eyes are deep, lucious and gorgeous. AUBREY SNAP OUT OF IT.

"Aub, im really sorry, I never ment to ever hurt your feelings. I never wanted to get this bad. I missed you, I didn't decide to not talk to you anymore when my fame grew. My manager told me I had to leave any girls I talked to behind, or paparazzi would twist and turn our friend ship and make it look like we are dating our something. I miss you Aubrey. Please forgive me" He pleaded.

I didn't know what I was going to say, I mean im not going to forgive him that fast, right? I sound mean. But if your child hood best friend did something to you like this, you wouldn't like it.

" Look here, right now i'm not a big fan of you. I'm going to have respect though, let's just see how today goes and the rest of the time your here and see how it all turns out. I'm not promising anything though" I game a small smile.

"Thanks Aubrey, seriously I really miss you!" He smiled ear to ear and hugged me.

I went to see who opened the door, oh it was my aunt and Adrianna,my little sister.

"WYAN! CHAZYY!" She screamed and ran over to them to give them hugs. She adored them, to death.

"Addrrrrriannnaaa!" Ryan shouted and picked her up and spinned her around.

"She so cute, how old is she?" Justin said.

"Haha , sure she is. A year and a couple months. Shes advanced for her age,you'll see" I laughed. I looked over to Justin and he looked confused at the last thing I said, he'll figure it out soon enough.

Adrianna went to walk over to me and gasped at what she saw. I grinned .

"WUSTIN WEIEBER?" she clapped her hands and started to giggle .

"Adrianna, this is umm, Justin and Justin this is my sister. " I never would have the tension to tell my little sister that I knew Justin Bieber, even when shes older, for multiple reasons.

"WEIEBER WEIEBEER WEIEBER!" she screamed and ran over to Justin and hugged his knees.

"Hi there sweetie, you know who I am at such a young age?" He picked her up and hugged her.

All Adrianna did was clap and giggle. Justin put her down and chuckled.

"Shes a sweet heart" he smiled.

"Alright hunny lets go, grab your toys" My aunt said.

Oh Adrianna probably forgot her load of toys like always.

"Hey Aubry, we should have movie night , like the old days " He smiled.

Like the old days, thats right. I missed those days, haha.

"Okay pick out the movies while I get some food."

While I was making the popcorn, getting the candy and waiting for the pizza to be delievered I started to think about Justin. He is just such a sweet heart to kids. His eyes are just amazing. His personality has changed, a whole lot. And he is such a little cutie. He looks like hes freakin 14 though. How old is he again? Like 16? OKAY OKAY AUBREY SNAP OUT OF IT.

When the pizza was here and everythine was set at my theater, yes I have a movie theater in my house.

We decided to watch Hangover 2. Kick ass movie for sure.

Laughs and giggles echoed the room . I felt an arm go around me. What the hell?


	3. Haha, very funny Bieber

Was that an arm I felt around me? I turned over to Justin forgetting he was sitting next to me. Oh , nice move Bieber. I scooted a little bit in my seat feeling uncomfortable. Like , seriously it's been a day.

Back off Bieber, only cause your eyes are gorgeous, your sweet and kind and your, okay you get the point doesn't mean he can get me on the first day. Especially from all that he has done in the past.

The movie was over two hours later and Christian and Justin had to go home. Which i'm pretty glad about, well only the Justin part since he was making me feel very, uncomfortable. Ryan and Chaz were still at my house, they like live there.

"Hey Aubb, do you have feelings for Justin?" Chaz asked in his curious face that always made me giggle.

"No I don't , I mean he has his looks for his age, but no I don't have feelings" And thats the truth, I don't like him.

"Just wait a couple day" Ryan winked.

"What?, haha yeah right. He thinks since he is Justin Bieber he can get any girl he wants" I'll prove him wrong.

"If you ever wanted to go, cause their throwing us lemons and were squeezing them into our cups, woah and drinking it up" Rang my phone in my pocket. Better Than Could Ever Be , Stephen Jerzak.

One of the best singers ever, and my favorite song right now.

Unknown number. Strange right? I decided to pick up anyways.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Guess whoo?" The little voice that hasn't matured yet said.

"Bye Justin.." I hanged up, and moved on with my life, oh im so mean. I was just joking around though, I hope he knew that..

"What was that ?" Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"It was Justin acting stupid, like always." I rolled my eyes

Chaz ran over to where I was sitting and jumped right on top of me. Crushing me to death, I couldn't help but laugh and scream.

Me and Chaz had a past, we used to date, but we decided to stay friend. No drama, just a simple mature decision. And look at us now, still friends. It made me very happy, since other couples don't stay as friends after they break up. I guess im pretty luck .

"Chaz get off! " I laughed really hard.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Get off or else " I grinned and gave him my 'ill break your face' face.

"Psh get at me!" He stood up and started to punch the air and show off his so called 'moves'

With one swift move, I swung my leg under his knee and gave him a nice Charlie Horse. Within seconds he landed on the floor with a big THUMP! I laughed and sat on top of him, watching him wince in pain. He knew I was just joking, no hard feelings. I helped him up and hugged him, watching him stare at me like a little kid thats mad at you for saying no to him.

After that, we just stayed up all night playing Black Ops, laughing, giggling. Stuffing our faces with food. Being the best of pigs (;

This made me realize how good I have it, having friends like this. I dozed off to dream, hopefully good dreams, until I didn't know what else was going around me.

Okay guys! , I know I just started, and I can't just jump into her and Justin's love, so I need ideas of just things to write about, until I decide its a good idea to jump into the bieber train (;

PS: Sorry I haven't uploaded in like 3 days, ive been sick for a week now, and these 3 days were the worst of that week :P, I also have family from Mexico that will be visiting for a month starting the 16th of this week, so I don't know how much I will uploaded, but I know I can uploaded. Just maybe not 2 chapters a day like I originally promised. (:, hope you guys understanndd :D.

I also dont know how long this chapter turned out, I was running out of idea, therefore thats why I asked you up there for any ideas ^.^ lol :P I think im starting to get writters block :\


End file.
